


Forecast of Rain

by totalizzyness



Series: Jedha Café and Bakery [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, It's origin story time!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: Jyn wants to get to the bottom of how Chirrut and Baze came to be. The couple are tight-lipped about their backstory.





	

“So you and Chirrut.”

Baze grunted, a non-response as he wondered why he hadn’t fired Jyn already. It had only been a week since Chirrut had made an exhibition of outing them to his staff and Jyn had been unable to contain herself. She constantly had questions and for some reason she thought that Baze would give her answers.

“He said you’ve been together for thirty years?”

“Mm.”

“How did you meet?”

Baze said nothing, his focus on rotating the older bakes to the front of the display cabinet.

“Was it love at first sight? For you at least?”

“Give it up, Jyn, he’s not answering.” Bodhi was still holding out hope that one day Jyn’s focus would shift from Baze and Chirrut’s relationship to her job but he had a feeling her obsession would carry on until well past their wedding; she’d probably start harping on about the couple adopting.

“Did you meet in China?”

“Jyn, save your questioning for Chirrut.”

“No, he’ll start spinning tales about how some supernatural force guided him to Baze on a beautiful day and he knew in that moment that they were meant to be. And that they escaped oppressive forces in China and ran away to England where they could finally be themselves and start a new life free from judgement, where Chirrut has a beautiful sensory garden that they can both enjoy and Baze does press-ups on the patio just because he can.”

Baze smirked to himself, finally finished with the display. “You’re not too far off.”

“Wait, what?!”

He said nothing again, ignoring Jyn as she followed him to the kitchen, hammering him with questions. Bodhi huffed, resigning himself to his lot in life.

 

Baze let out a strained groan, stretching himself out over the sofa; Chirrut didn’t do so much as twitch at the sound of his fiancé.

“Long day, my love?”

“Erso is _very_ close to being tossed out on her ass.”

Chirrut chuckled, relaxing his meditation posture, turning his body towards Baze. “She’s just happy for you. For us. Perhaps you should stop avoiding her and answer her questions.”

“She’s only asking me because she knows you’ll exaggerate and not tell her the truth.”

“Excuse me? I’ll tell her exactly how it happened!”

Baze smiled, stretching his arm towards Chirrut, brushing his fingers against the nape of his neck. “Oh really?”

“Yes. I’ll tell her how it was an absolutely miserable day and I was caught in a downpour with no umbrella and you, my knight in shining armour, came to rescue me.”

“Liar.”

Chirrut grinned, getting up on his knees to shuffle over to Baze, folding his arms over his fiancé’s chest and laying his head on top. “I was quite the sight. Absolutely wet through in nothing but a shirt and jeans, I looked like I was in a raunchy music video.”

“You looked like a wet poodle.”

“You fell in love immediately.”

Baze couldn’t restrain the fond look on his face as he gazed down at Chirrut, gently running his fingers through his short hair. “Didn’t.”

“Did.”

“Only a little bit.”

“Don’t be ashamed. I fell in love with you too.”

“Why wouldn’t, you? I rescued you.”

Chirrut laughed and pushed himself up, covering Baze’s lips with his own. He smiled at the satisfied noise coming from his fiancé and pressed closer, curling his fingers in Baze’s messy hair. Baze grappled with Chirrut, awkwardly pulling him on top of him until they were in a more comfortable position, his arms locked tightly around his waist.

“I’m too tired to go upstairs.”

Chirrut smirked, sitting himself up on Baze’s thighs, his hands moving to undo the buttons on his jacket. “Then don’t.”

 

Baze huffed to himself, shifting uncomfortably, unused to wearing thick sweaters, especially at work. He knew Jyn had noticed his unusual choice in clothing and was eager to quiz him on it, but luckily the café was too busy to afford her the chance to sneak into the kitchen. He dreaded when it would be time for her break. He pulled at his collar, itching his neck where several large, deep purple love-bites dotted his skin; love-bites which had only been put there by Chirrut with the sole purpose of embarrassing Baze for the rest of the week. Baze had been furious. They weren’t teenagers, they were in their mid-forties, they definitely shouldn’t be covering each other in love-bites. He had, however, been too distracted by their teenager-like rutting to notice Chirrut had been sucking on his neck until it was too late.

He was too busy thinking about his enjoyable evening to notice trouble looming in the doorway. He flinched at the sound of a throat being cleared, but refused to turn towards it, pretending to be deeply engrossed in his puff pastry.

“I know it’s kind of cold outside, but it’s warm inside, Baze. And the kitchen’s usually pretty warm too, so… what’s with the jumper?”

“Fancied a change.”

Jyn laughed, moving further into the kitchen, but remained out of reach of her boss. “Is that so? You’re not hiding something, are you?”

“Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know… love-bites?”

“Why would I have-”

“Because Chirrut seems the type? And you’ve been really cagey all day. And I’ve literally never seen you wear something like that. Ever.”

Baze sighed, finally looking up at Jyn. “If you stop this line of questioning I’ll tell you how Chirrut and I met.”

Jyn grinned, leaning against a clean worktop. “Deal. Although you’ve pretty much just confirmed it, but I’ll let it slide for your origin story.”

Baze said nothing for a few moments before taking a deep breath. “We met in Hong Kong, he was stuck in the rain without an umbrella. I walked him home.”

Jyn stood patiently, waiting for the rest of the story, shouting out in protest when she realised that was all she was getting. “No! C’mon! There’s more to it than that!”

“No. That’s how we met.”

“That’s not fair! Tell me how you started dating! What did you think when you met him?! Did you think he was annoying? Was he blind?”

“You asked for how we met. I told you. Now either go on your break or get back to work.”

Jyn scowled, making her way out of the kitchen. “Fine. I’ll ask Chirrut.”

Baze smirked. “Ask him.”

 

“We met at Disneyland. We were put together on the teacups and he spun us around so fast he threw up.”

Jyn let out an anguished groan, dropping her head to the tabletop. “No you didn’t!”

“Oh, didn’t we? I was so sure.”

“You both deserve each other.”

Chirrut smiled, reaching for his tea. “Thank you.”

* * *

* * *

_Baze noticed a lot of people unprepared for the sudden downpour, rushing to seek shelter in shops and under awnings until it passed. He, however, wasn’t unprepared. He shook his umbrella open and stepped out into the rapidly emptying marketplace. He was in no rush to get home, home being a lonely one bed apartment where he’d have to throw together a meal with the measly amount of ingredients he could afford. Baze quite enjoyed the rain, enjoyed the sound of it drumming down on the stone and the freshness it brought to the air._

_Up ahead he noticed someone who wasn’t enjoying the rain as much as he was. The man was huddled under a slim awning, his hands wrapped around his body in an attempt to keep warm, looking out at the rain like it had personally offended him. Baze smiled to himself, making his way over, planning on being a good samaritan for once. However, the closer he got the more he regret his decision. The man was handsome, ridiculously so, and his soaked shirt was clinging to his muscles in a way that seemed indecent. Before he could turn around and walk back the way he came, the man noticed him, their eyes meeting in a way that seemed overly dramatic in Baze’s head but drew him in all the same._

_Baze cleared his throat, stepping closer to the man that was now smiling at him. “Are you alright?”_

_The man beamed at him, holding his arms away from his body. “A little wet, but otherwise in high spirits.”_

_“You’re soaked, you’re going to get sick if you stay here.”_

_“Well, home is quite a while away and surely I’ll get sick if I go out in the rain for any longer?”_

_Baze felt his cheeks burning, the man’s easy smile making his stomach flip flop. “I-uh… I can walk you home, if you’d like?”_

_“Don’t you have your own home to be getting to?”_

_“Oh, I’m in no rush. I don’t mind helping you home, it would be my good deed for the day.”_

_The man chuckled, giving Baze a shallow bow. “Very well, I would gladly take you up on your offer, it’s not every day a handsome stranger shows up to rescue me.”_

_Baze choked on his breath, almost missing the cheeky wink sent his way. There was no way this person was real, who even flirted with someone they’d literally just met? “Shall we go, then?”_

_“Hold on just a second. I’d like to know the name of this handsome man so willing to help a stranger.”_

_“U-um… Baze.”_

_“Baze, huh? I’m Chirrut.”_

_Baze forced a smile, motioning for Chirrut to join him under the umbrella. “Nice to meet you, Chirrut.”_

_Chirrut stepped into Baze’s personal space, huddling close as they set off back into the rain. “Lovely to meet you, too.”_

_Baze said nothing, trying instead to focus on the sound of their footsteps on the wet ground as they walked instead of the way Chirrut was gradually pushing in closer, shivering violently. Unfortunately, the feeling of Chirrut vibrating next to him was too much to ignore; he wordlessly shoved the umbrella handle into Chirrut’s hand and began slipping his jacket from his shoulders._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“You’re cold,” Baze replied, holding the jacket out for Chirrut to take. “I run hot.”_

_“I’ll say.”_

_“What?”_

_“What? I can’t take your jacket, you’re already kind enough to walk me home and offer me shelter.”_

_Baze frowned, trying to push his jacket into Chirrut’s hands. “I don’t need it. You do, just take it. I don’t want you getting hypothermia.”_

_Chirrut huffed, shoving the umbrella back into Baze’s hands. “You’re so forceful.”_

_“And you’re an idiot. Who even goes out in just a t-shirt when rain is forecast?”_

_Chirrut pouted, pulling the jacket tight around his body, fluttering his eyelashes at Baze. Baze rolled his eyes, trudging forwards, trying his best to ignore the bizarre behaviour of Chirrut. He was unreasonably pretty, even if he was drenched through. All he wanted to do was stare at him until he’d be able to picture him clearly in his mind when they parted ways, never to see each other again._

_“You’re thinking very loudly. Would you like to share?”_

_“If I’m thinking loudly surely you’d be able to hear my thoughts.”_

_Chirrut laughed, nudging Baze gently. “I don’t wish to pry, I’d like it if you shared your thoughts. In return I’ll share mine.”_

_“Okay… you first.”_

_“Alright. What I’m thinking about is that… I hope you don’t realise that I’m not really leading you anywhere in particular because I want to spend more time with you.”_

_“Why would you want to spend more time with me? I’m just a stranger.”_

_Chirrut smiled, putting his hand on the crook of Baze’s elbow. “I don’t believe in coincidences, I think we were brought together for a reason, and I won’t discover that reason if I allow you to just take me home in silence… Now what are you thinking about?”_

_“I’m… I’m thinking about how I’m not looking forward to never seeing you again.”_

_“Then we should prevent such a miserable future… We should start by getting to know each other. My full name is Chirrut Îmwe, I’m 18 and I’ve just gotten out of high school.”_

_Baze couldn’t help but laugh at how easily Chirrut revealed himself, Baze wasn’t nearly as forthcoming with personal information, but for Chirrut, he would be. He wanted to know everything there was to know about him, and if it meant dishing out his own details, so be it. “Baze Malbus, I’m 19, I work at the temple.”_

_Chirrut bounced eagerly, pulling on Baze’s sleeve. “I was going to apply for the temple! You see, I knew we were brought together for a reason. What’s it like?”_

_“At the temple? It’s… fine? It’s work. I work in the kitchen, feeding the monks and tourists. It honestly doesn’t pay very well, but I suppose if you’re still living with your parents it’s good money to save.”_

_“You don’t live with your parents?”_

_“I live alone.”_

_Chirrut’s eyes widened, his fingers curling into the fabric of Baze’s shirt. “Is it far?”_

_“It’s two blocks over.”_

_“Show me?”_

_Baze stopped walking, taking that moment to look over Chirrut’s face, unfortunately noticing that his lips were pink and very pouty (unless he was purposely pouting his lips). It took a lot of effort to drag his gaze away, he only got as far as Chirrut’s eyes, twinkling hopefully._

_“Baze?”_

_“I’m gay.”_

_Chirrut’s laugh finally snapped Baze out of his reverie, the latter flushing pink with embarrassment. “That’s good to know, Baze. Are you going to show me your home?”_

_“U-uh do you want to?”_

_“I really want to.”_

_Baze swallowed down his nerves, nodding jerkily. “O-okay then… Sorry for blurting… that out.”_

_Chirrut smiled affectionately, slipping his arm through Baze’s. “It’s no problem at all. Me too.”_

_Baze felt his muscles tense up at the sudden confession and contact but managed to keep walking, training his eyes forward, afraid of what he’d say or do if he looked at Chirrut. It had been an incredibly bizarre day already and it seemed it was only going to get weirder. He wasn’t the type to take strangers, or anyone really, to his home, but he was sure Chirrut would insist they weren’t strangers. The only people who’d been to his apartment were his landlord and any utility workers sent._

_And now Chirrut; Chirrut who was absurdly pretty and muscular and seemed interested in him; Chirrut who he’d just blurted out he was gay to; Chirrut who was, apparently, gay too. Baze had all kinds of thoughts running through his head. Had he done the dishes last night? Was his apartment clean? Was his bed clean?! Would Chirrut walk out if it wasn’t? Thankfully, Chirrut at least had the decency to stay quiet as they made the journey._

_They finally made it to Baze’s apartment building, slowly making their way up several flights of stairs until they were at his front door. Chirrut noticed how Baze was fumbling with his keys, struggling to find the right one. He reached out, putting his hand over Baze’s._

_“You’re too tense. Breathe.”_

_“I don’t normally do this.”_

_“Neither do I. We’re just getting to know each other, don’t worry.”_

_Baze nodded, finally managing to slip the right key into the lock, pushing the door open. He flicked the lights on, letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed he had cleaned up the day before. He knew it wasn’t much, but it seemed even smaller with Chirrut looking around curiously. He busied himself with putting his groceries away, washing the bowl he’d used for his breakfast._

_“It’s nice and cosy.”_

_“It’s small and cramped and depressing.”_

_Chirrut laughed; Baze could hear the sound of him sitting down on his bed from behind him, the worn-out springs protesting against his weight. “You’re still too tense. Come sit down, talk to me.”_

_Baze finally turned around, noticing the perfectly good sofa that Chirrut had chosen to ignore in favour of his bed. He nodded to himself, pushing himself forward to sit down on the bed too; he shuffled backwards, slumping against the wall, eyeing Chirrut carefully. “What are we talking about?”_

_“How about how you ended up on your own at a young age?”_

_“Well… I was abandoned at the temple when I was eight. They housed me until I was eighteen and… now I’m here.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Baze shrugged, waving the apology off. “Don’t worry about it, you didn’t abandon me.”_

_“I’d never abandon you.”_

_“...I know.”_

_Chirrut smiled, shuffling closer to Baze, resting his hand on his knee. Baze looked down at the hand, watching the way Chirrut’s thumb softly rubbed over his inseam before slowly dragging his eyes up the toned arm, past the still-damp t-shirt, up to the hooded eyes gazing right into his; Chirrut’s smile slackened, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip._

_“I want to lick you.”_

_Chirrut’s eyes widened comically, too stunned to even laugh at Baze’s outburst. Baze, however, was immediately horrified at the words that had left his mouth, his hands coming up to cover his face, burrowing down into his knees, hoping the ground would open up and swallow him. It didn’t feel like a stone had landed in his stomach, instead it felt like his stomach had just vanished, along with his lungs and intestines, and his heart had taken up residence in his throat. Humiliated didn’t even come close to what he felt. His thundering pulse was so loud in his ears he barely heard Chirrut hesitantly clear his throat._

_“_ Where _do you want to lick me?”_

_Baze’s brain stopped working; his heart, which was still lodged in his throat, stopped beating. He wasn’t even sure if he was alive any more, except the powerful static feeling in his thigh where Chirrut’s hand still rested told him he most definitely was. He slowly, torturously slowly, lifted his head, his eyes instantly locking onto Chirrut’s infuriatingly enticing lips that were still being worried by his teeth. If he didn’t have a look of uncertainty on his face, Baze would swear that Chirrut knew exactly what he was doing; but for now he’d disregard Chirrut’s distractingly sexy habit as just a habit, and not a seduction tactic. Even though it was working._

_The concept of “act now, think later” briefly flashed through his mind before he lunged at Chirrut, pinning him to the bed, covering his damnable lips with his own. Chirrut grunted at the sudden attack but refused to let the opportunity slip by him. He fisted his hands in Baze’ shirt, kissing back just as fiercely._

_“Where do you want to lick me, Baze?”_

_Baze huffed against Chirrut’s jaw, sucking wet, open-mouthed kisses into his neck. “Everywhere.”_

_Chirrut groaned, tipping his head back to give Baze more neck to kiss, dragging his hand up Baze’s side until he was able to card his fingers through his hair. “Go ahead.”_

_“Your shirt’s still wet, you should take it off.”_

_Chirrut laughed, allowing Baze to slide his hands under the damp fabric and pull it over his head. “You were so awkward just three minutes ago, what happened?”_

_“Running on instinct.” Baze trailed his fingers over the newly bared flesh, his eyes taking in every tiny detail, committing them to memory. For an eighteen year old fresh out of high school, Chirrut was well built and Baze wanted the image burned into his brain. He stopped staring when Chirrut’s hand cupped his cheek, drawing his attention up to his face._

_“You’ve stalled.”_

_“Appreciating the view.”_

_“Oh, well… I’d be doing the same but_ someone’s _staring instead of stripping.”_

_Baze’s reply was interrupted by Chirrut tugging at his shirt, pulling him down so he could easier lift the offending article of clothing over his head. Their mouths mashed together instantly, Baze gasping at the feeling of Chirrut’s fingers mapping out the dips and slopes of his torso, writhing as they brushed over ticklish skin on their journey down his back to the waistline of his trousers. Their kisses were messy and frantic, the couple rutting together, driven by hormones and lust._

_Chirrut groaned into Baze’s mouth at the feel of their crotches rubbing together, his hands groping at Baze’s ass, partly for something to hold onto, but mostly just because he wanted to. Baze grunted, spurred into action, his hands awkwardly trying to fit between their bodies, fumbling with the fly on Chirrut’s jeans, Chirrut quickly doing the same and they soon had their pants shoved down their thighs._

_Baze clumsily wrapped his fingers around their cocks, moaning at the relief he finally got. Chirrut bucked into his hand, his fingers digging into any available flesh, his nails biting into Baze’s skin, leaving crescent indents. Their bodies moved on autopilot, Chirrut’s arching up into every stroke and caress, clutching at Baze like a lifeline; Baze’s hips rolled in a steady rhythm, ignoring the part of his brain that was freaking out about the whole situation. There was time to freak out later, but not whilst Chirrut was splayed out beneath him making the most erotic faces and sounds Baze had ever encountered._

_Chirrut’s head tipped back, a groan rumbling out of his throat, his hips canting up towards Baze. Baze couldn’t restrain his own groan, too close to his limit._

_“Ch-Chirrut.”_

_“Baze… Keep going.”_

_Baze sucked at the skin of Chirrut’s neck, grunting as he sped up his movements, enjoying the lewd noises coming from his bedmate. Chirrut gasped, his nails digging even harder into Baze’s back as he came, murmuring Baze’s name like a mantra._

_“Fuck, Chirrut.”_

_Chirrut sighed, tangling his fingers in Baze’s hair, pressing kisses along the underside of his jaw. “Come on, Baze. Come on… Come.”_

_Baze tried his best to stifle his moan but the sharp tug of his hair ripped it from his throat, Chirrut’s sweet talk helping work him to completion. The couple lay entangled for a while, sweaty and sticky and panting into each others’ faces, too sated to do much else. Chirrut’s impish smirk dragged a sleepy chuckle from Baze, moving his face to nuzzle against the red marks on Chirrut’s neck, pressing gentle kisses to the bite-marks._

_“Sorry. I got carried away.”_

_Chirrut took a deep breath, smoothing his hands down Baze’s back, holding their bodies close. “Never apologise for getting caught up in the moment. Not with me. I want all of it. All of you.”_

_“All of me? You don’t ask for much.”_

_“I’ll swap you. All of me for all of you.”_

_Baze grunted, pulling himself out of Chirrut’s arms to roll to the side. “Not really a fair trade. You’re all… fascinating and amazing, and I’m…”_

_Chirrut moved onto his side, cupping Baze’s cheek to make eye-contact. “If you say anything other than beautiful or wondrous then I’ll sucker punch you.”_

_“Chirrut-”_

_“I saw you. Walking towards me, and you looked so… princely.”_

_“Chirrut-”_

_“And I really hoped you were going to talk to me. Even if it was just to tell me I should be getting home like a businessman had. But you stopped, and you offered to walk me home, and… you’re incredibly kind. And sweet. And I felt something when we spoke, and I needed to know. My instincts are usually right, they’ve never once steered me in a wrong direction.”_

_Baze couldn’t help but smile at Chirrut’s words. He rest a hand on Chirrut’s hip, tracing his fingers over the thin skin covering the pronounced bone. “You think we met for a reason.”_

_“Undoubtedly. I think the fact your mouth speaks before you think is charming and funny, and I hope you never grow into those ears-”_

_Baze flushed, quickly trying to conceal his ears against his shoulders._

_“-And part of me thinks that maybe we were meant to be brothers, but… I like this better. This makes sense. We were a little eager, maybe, but we’ll figure it out.”_

_“I think… I’m okay with that.”_

_Chirrut laughed, leaning in for a chaste kiss, stroking his thumb over Baze’s cheek. “Perhaps with time you’ll learn to be more open with me.”_

_“Sorry… I’m not a talkative person.”_

_“You don’t need to apologise. Perhaps instead I’ll learn how to understand you without words.”_

_Baze nodded, bumping their foreheads together. “You talk enough for both of us.”_

_“You’ll learn to love it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the series description for some amazing art!
> 
> References used: [[1](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ac98cf82b325384f6642de592306dfa4/tumblr_ojmsxzU2id1qeg4jio1_500.png)] [[2](http://68.media.tumblr.com/33e92289b09b52c86ba517cd69bc5f5a/tumblr_ojmsxzU2id1qeg4jio3_500.png)] [[3](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2e8304d63272e399af249255a28065c1/tumblr_ojmsxzU2id1qeg4jio4_500.png)] [[4](http://68.media.tumblr.com/90b43c0d41cc97bcf0b1986a45dc013d/tumblr_ojmrw7VB3I1qjqnilo1_500.jpg)] [[5](http://68.media.tumblr.com/579b168c47026615ff7b9a896d65e87a/tumblr_ojmrw7VB3I1qjqnilo2_500.jpg)] [[6](http://68.media.tumblr.com/af5fe8e70549452373df0fa7363b4d75/tumblr_ojwgafTNyD1qeg4jio3_500.gif)]
> 
> Also I have a Tumblr that's currently a little overrun with Spiritassassin, hit me up [**(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/)


End file.
